The Unoffical Red vs Blue Musical Experience!
by thewhitepatch
Summary: Songs from various musicals adapted to fit various situations throughout the series! Suggestions Welcome!
1. Tucker: Santa Fe

_This is a weird musical thing I've been thinking of. I'm just going to connect a bunch of musical songs and connecting them to characters and events from Red vs Blue. LEt me know if you have any suggestions._

 _This song is "Santa Fe" from Newsies. It takes place in Season 12, after Tucker's conversation with Kimbal after the training montage._

* * *

The lake's light glow was only a little comforting, as Tucker stood by the edge of it, holding his helmet in his hands.

There was absolutely no way their team would be ready for a mission as big as rescuing Wash and the others, Tucker thought. They couldn't even handle one merc who wasn't even trying to kill them. How the Hell were they supposed to fight an entire army?

He also hated the fact that he was the leader of the team. It was true that he was the most competent soldier out of Caboose, Grif and Simmons, but the fact was, last time he lead a team, all of them died.

" _Sure we got ourselves some info./Was it really worth the cost?/Teal team's dieing,/Now I'm stuck with Palomo."_ Tucker sang to himself, thinking of his last mission.

" _Guys are fighting, bleeding, dying,/Thanks to good old Captain Tucker!/Captain Tucker just wants to go back home!"_ Tucker exclaimed, slamming his helmet onto the ground in rage. He took a deep breath and sighed, slumping onto ground.

When had things gotten so hard?

" _Let me go./ Far away. /Somewhere they won't ever find me,/ And tomorrow won't remind me of today."_ He sang, his thoughts drifting to his captured friends, and the easy life he used to have.

" _When we save our friends from the Feds/ And the moon as brown as mulch/We'll get on a ship that's heading for Blood Gulch."_ Tucker would admit that Blood Gulch wasn't great, but at least he wasn't responsible for the death of his subordinates. Hell, he didn't even have subordinates!

" _And I'm gone!/And I'm done!/No more running. No more lying./No more smart ass mercs denying me my say./Just a canyon so big and boring, you can't tell the night from day./ That's the life./Yeah, that's right. In Blood Gulch."_ He said, thinking of how relaxed he used to be. It was really pissing him off how Kimbal-no- how EVERYONE on this planet thought they were some big heros! They didn't even do that much to take down Freelancer! They were just dragged around for most of it!

" _Why do they think we're gonna fight and die here?/Where does it say we all can't catch a break?"_ Tucker exclaimed. He was about to continue when he began to really think about what he was saying.

Did he REALLY miss Blood Gulch?

" _But why should we only take what we're given?/Why should we spend our whole lives living trapped where we aren't real soldiers/Split into different teams./Breaking your back for someone else's sake!"_ Tucker exclaimed. The whole reason they were in that stupid canyon was to be shot at by Freelancers! It was complete bullshit! If they had died there, nobody would have cared!

It suddenly dawned on Tucker that on Chorus, unlike Blood Gulch, people cared if he lived or died.

" _If that life is now behind us, why get a change of scene?/Far from the lousy headlines and the Freelancers between."_ He sang, standing up and picking up his helmet

" _Blood Gulch, that shithole!/I can't spend my whole life dreaming./Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do./I ain't getting any younger./And I wanna start brand new./I need space. And fresh air./Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care./Save my place! I'll be there/"_

Tucker looked out over the lake, and pulled his helmet over his head.

" _The real place was really just hell/Not the image in my head./And these people need us here to save the day./I was nothing till I got out of Blood Gulch!"_


	2. Washington: Raise a Little Hell

_This song is "Raise a Little Hell" From the Bonnie and Clyde musical._

 _It follows Wash during Season 7._

* * *

The cell was dark, isolated and lonely.

Given everything Washington had been through, he thought he would have at least been given a bigger cell.

Prison was horrible. It probably would have been more horrible for him if he wasn't also a highly skilled soldier, but it was still hell.

" _I can't take no more of this./This nightmare has to end./In this God forsaken life/Death would be a welcome friend."_

Wash thought of everything that had brought him to where he was today. Everything that everybody had done to him. He punched the wall behind him, looking up at the markings left there by the previous inhabitant.

" _I've been betrayed more times than I can count/It's bull shit!/Now I'm stuck here for life,/Dying slowly bit by bit."_

It's not like he deserved this or anything.

 _All I did was follow orders./Justice here don't fit the crime./I've been broken by the Devil./Justice is a waste of time"_

It dawned on Wash that he would do literally anything to get out of here.

" _I won't get to heaven./Why not raise a little Hell?"_

* * *

"What makes you think I'm going to ask?"

Wash was a man with a mission. Apparently, the sim troops had never turned over the Epsilon unit. Another betrayal to throw onto the pile.

But this was different. This one was the last straw. If a couple of idiots could get the best of him, Was knew things had to change.

As he armed himself for his mission, he knew what he had to do, and was completely willing to do it.

" _They'll see me but it's the last time!/Those reds and blues have gotta go!/In the end it will be over/When I strike the fatal blow!"_

The old Wash would have hesitated. The old Wash would have sympathized.

The old Wash wound up in prison. The new Wash was going to clean his slate.

" _Only way out! I gotta do this!/ Them or me, okay let's play!/Killed before, and I'm good at it!Time to make those morons pay!"_

As he met with the Meta, the thing that had killed almost all of his former teammates, and as he watched the Meta terrorize the red soldiers in Valhalla, he didn't feel his resolve waver.

" _I won't get to Heaven! /Why not raise a little Hell?/No way I'll see Heaven,/So let's raise a little Hell!"_

* * *

 _In hindsight, this song could have fit Sharkface as well, but there something great about villain Wash. The more we learned about him in later seasons, the more we realize how threatening his arc in Seasons 7 and 8 was._


End file.
